The Legend of Zelda: Dragon's Fury
by Elfyness
Summary: In a world of dragons, fairys, heros, and slayers, there comes a time when everything must be saved. Link is our young hero, and he's more lost than anything!  My own twist on the LoZ series. My first fanfiction! T just in case.
1. Prologue

_Welcome! Come to read my first fanfiction, I see! _

_Well, I'm Elfy, and welcome to my show. I appologise for any spelling errors or mistakes I have made. I hope you enjoy my story and -ahemmmmm- LIKE IT._

_I do not own The Legend of Zelda. _

_I do, however, own my ideo for the plot, my characters I used, and this taco, thank you._

_If you don't like it, don't read it, dearie. _

By the By, I'm only 13, so please, if you have a problem with that, well, your one biased petunia.

If it's short for you, I'm sorry.

Also! No promises in the way of continuing this. I'm unreliable at that and may drop it, forget about it, loose interest in it, the whole nine yards.

* * *

Link was just a boy of thirteen when his story began. He was sitting alone beside a large boulder on the outskirts of a village made of grass huts. Lots of the huts had dark scorch marks coursing the sides. This was a side event from this villa's job. We worked in the volcano that the villa was centered around. What we did in this volcano was hard work.

We harvested Din the Fairy's fire. Why we did this? For the dragons populating Hyrule, of course. . They would come from all around the world to our little villa and take our special fire. It was their food, and in turn they would agree to let us use them for transportation.

Harvesting the fire was a job in itself. The fire resided in the deep bowls of the volcano, and to get it required armor of dragons scales and a special scythe that cuts the grasslike fire from its place in the rocks. This is very difficult because of the possibility of getting burned, being attacked by monsters, or even getting caught in an earthquake.

Link wasn't allowed to even start training to go down in the volcano. He was, however, allowed to feed the dragons that came their Din's Fire. Doing so was hard, but fun. There was a rock trough in the market square that was just his for feeding. He had to fill it with fire, which was in a magma state and had to be poured out of the ever-warming bucket. Once it was poured in Dragons would come and eat the fire, and in turn he would earn scales from them. These scales were valuable because when you got them hot enough, they could be melted down into weaponry. To do so is even harder, because the fire of a hundred dragons is needed just to get it hot enough. Then the Kumkar begin to smith it into a custom weapon. This deed is very expensive. It costs thousands and thousands of rupees to do this.

Deep red scared the sky as the earth rumbled and fire split the sky. Magma poured down the mountain, narrowly missing the villas. The magma sunk into trenches built dug into the mountain. The magma pouring down the mountain in streams was the Din's Fire no longer able to be harvested and fed to the dragons. Unpure fire. When the magma reached the bottom it cooled and formed little hard pools of hard rock.

Once the bout was over, Link stood up and walked into the villa. There wasn't too much damage, and the people were already starting to work on the burn parts. People were outside, testing the small streams of magma still running down the mountain to see if it was pure enough, which it wasn't, and small children were running around playing with baby dragons, chasing them and getting yelled at by the adults to stay away from the hot magma. In under an hour of helping fix the burns and patching, everything was done, and Dragons started flocking to the troughs. Link noticed that there were dragons coming to his trough and ran up the mountain to the little entrance cut into the side. When he stepped inside we noticed something strange was wrong with the firey insides. It was darker, and the fire was less. Usually after an eruption lots of things would have caught on fire to feed to the dragons. But there was less this time. In the small cave where Link would grab his bucket of magma stood Hurti, the Villa's leader. He stood in front of the entrance to the main caverns, which lead down to the purer fire to harvest.

Hurti nodded for Link to come over, "Come here, my boy, we have a problem."

Link nodded and walked over to Hurti. He grabbed Link by the shoulders and got down on one knee, looking Link square in the face and said, "Link, we have a problem. Din's in trouble. She isn't making fire right. It's all unpure. I need you to do something very important for me. Go to Ilu down the mountain and ask her for a sword for Hurti. I need to go and talk to Din and see whats wrong. Would you do that for me?" He handed Link a note to give to Ilu. He took it with his rough skinned hands.

Link nodded, turning around to exit. The mountain began shaking when he left. He tripped and fell a few times as he dashed through the village, trying to find the weapon dealer's hut.

"Where's the fire, little hylian?" A dragon the length of two horses chuckled. 'Jaskle…' Link thought. He was one of Link's regulars. They got along… okay. Jaskle had a habit of hogging the fire and not paying enough scales. Other than that, he was fine.

Okay, yes, dragons speak. But not with their mouths, with their minds. Dragons were hard to understand creatures. They could store fire in their stomachs for hours, they could communicate with any and all species, they could fly. Some were even great chefs.

Jaskle looked at Link with his scorching crimson eyes, flicking his fire-colored tail covered in scales. He looked like he expected an answer, but he knew he wouldn't get one. Link never spoke non other than the occasional grunt.

It was cold out, even with the smoke rising in the air. Black snow started to fall, and the mountain rumbled again. Strange. The volcano never erupted twice in a row. Jaskle looked up to the sky, his scales flashing bright red.

Jaskle turned to Link, "You bes' go take shelter, little man. I have a bad feeling about whats to come."

Link nodded, but ignored him. He took off in the black snow, his arms freezing in his green tunic. Black snow dotted his blonde hair and his green cap, his eyes scanning the huts. His cerulean blue eyes found the one hut with weapons hanging around the entrance. The hut in itself was mottled, like the rest. The grass and mud it was made of had experienced many fires and weathered wear. The old brown curtain hanging as the door was scorched in some places, and the rugs from the inside peaked out from under it.

Link approached with caution, not ever really getting along with the weapons dealer very often.

He pushed the curtain back for entrance, walking in. There in the floor, like any other hut, was a fire pit, the smoke rising through a hole in the top of the hut. There were only a few weapons laying on the ground for buying today. 'The supply must be low…' Link thought as he looked around.

Ilu was a woman of about 70 years old and still going strong. She was as loud and boisterous as a horse, and she didn't look a day over 90. She had long, wavy white hair and a wrinkly old face, but her green eyes were alive as ever. She looked up, and the mole on her chin almost seemed like it was glaring at him. Ilu nodded at him, acknowledging his presence. She smoothed out her brown, dull dress. It had may years of year and tear, too, just like her curtain. She glared up at him when he didn't say anything.

"What do you want, you little mute? I'm busy!" She said, holding up the dress she was hemming. Ilu was a very multitalented person.

Link simply blinked and handed her the note that Hurti had given her. She ripped it out of his his hands and opened it. It took her a while to finish it, not everyone in the villa was educated in the way of reading.

After a few minutes she grunted and pointed to a sword on the farthest away from her.

"Give that Dragon Scaler to him, it's all I can spare at the moment," She growled and threw the note in the fire. The edged blackened before it burst into red and orange flames.

Link walked over to a sheathed sword, the one she hand indicated. It was small, and it looked a bit poorly made, but it would do. The sheath bore the triforce as the only decoration, residing on the top of the hilt. The sword was plain, with a scale-metal handle and a scaled metal blade. It had a redish tent to it from the coloring of the scales. The handle, on the other hand, had scales that obviously came from a different dragon, for they were green.

He adjusted the sword on his back before nodding thanks to Ilu, who simply barked "Out, out, out!"

He pulled back the curtain and exited into the blaring cold. A wind was stirring and the dragons were starting to take flight to try to escape the area before a snowstorm. Link braced against the whipping cold, putting his hands under his arms to keep them from getting too frostbitten. He climbed through the now deserted village. The only sign of motion was smoke pouring out of the roof's holes.

As link was almost halfway through the villa and it's snow, there was a slight rumble miles and miles underneath Links feet. It seemed to come closer and closer, until the ground was visibly shaking. Link slipped down the steep hill a few feet before trudging on.

After a while of struggling, Link found his way to the entrance. Link grabbed the wooden frame that was keeping the rocks and dirt from caving in and hauled himself in. When he caught sight of what was seen, he gasped.

Hurti was lying there, his leg caught under a pile of rocks. He moaned in pain. Link's eyes widened as he rushed over. Lots of rocks had caved in around in the cavern, and Hurti had been unlucky enough to get caught under one. Link started trying to move the rock, slowly digging Hurti out.

There was a lot of blood. Hurti had definitely broken his leg. Once he was free, Link moved him, gently enough, to the wall to sit up. It was a hard job for a thirteen-year-old, but he managed.

Hurti started fiddling with his leg. It scared Link, because Hurti seemed to be in more pain when he did so, but Hurti brushed him away. There was a slight pop and Hurti nodded. "I-it was out of place. The rest was just caused by the rock piercing my skin," He stuttered, obviously still in pain.

A look of worry crossed Hurti's eyes, "Link, Din is in trouble, I know it. This eruption might destroy the villa if it goes on too long, and I hate to do this, but I need you to go down and find Din. You're a strong boy, you can do it. Once I can get up, I'll find a party of people to come find you. I feel terrible doing this, but Link, I know in my heart you can do it."

Link just nodded, his blonde hair was stained with ash and wet with snow as it shook.

Hurti frowned ,"Link, take that sword and go. Now. We don't have much time. The entrance to the caverns is still available for using. Remember Link, the way down is: Left, left, right, left. You'll know what I mean when you see it…" He started to look tired, the bags under his eyes now noticeable. Link left him that way, turning and was about to leave, when Hurti caught his attention.

"L-link, the shield. The villa's shield. It got buried under a pile of dirt and rocks next to the entrance. Get it. It will catch on fire easily, so be careful…"

Link turned his attention to the pile Hurti had indicated and rummaged through it. There it was, under all the dirt. When he pulled it out, he would have laughed. It was old, almost rotting. The design on the front of the wood held the hyrulean crest in faded paint. It was dirty and had obviously been through a lot. He shook the dirt off of it and set off down the narrow, steep entrance to the Fire Temple.

The only thoughts going through his head were, 'I have no clue how to use this sword.'


	2. Chapter 1: Fiery Aquatic Life?

I updated sooner than I thought I would! o.o

Unfortunately, still nothing about the Legend of Zelda belongs to me. Sad, sad, stuff to hear.

* * *

It was hot. Very hot. He was only about 2 meters inside the small corridor of rock and it was already almost too much to bear. His forehead was a pool of sweat, and not to mention his armpits. 'For Hurti,' his mind pounded. It was the only thing letting him go on.

He started to wonder how long the little hall going deep, deep into the volcano could go, when he walked into a great cavern. There were what seemed like billions and billions of bats. They were all on fire, too. He wondered for a brief moment why they weren't falling out of the air like chicken legs.

He unsheathed his sword, not even knowing if he was doing the right thing, holding it right, or even for a brief moment, he wondered if he was holding the right end.

'URAGHHH!' Came a cry from the other end of the cavern, where Link just noticed that the bats had been flocking to the floor.

A tail. He saw a tail under the mass of burning bats. Link snorted. 'Eating dragon! How vulgar!'

He lunged at the mass of fiery wings and squeaks. They scattered, but not after Link had slain about a dozen. He found swinging a razor sharp blade wasn't that hard.

He turned his attention to the small dragon in front of him. The blue, baby female dragon was whimpering. It was missing quite a few scales and its soft face was cut and bloody. Link cautiously walked up to it, not knowing if it was wild or 'humanized.' When it made no protest to get away when the poor thing opened its lively blue eyes, Link picked the poor thing up and stroked it after putting away his sword. Dragons were fast healers, but Link didn't know if the same went for babies. He considered turning back and bringing the little dragon to Hurti, but knew the consequences of time would be too great.

"Thank you, kin," The little baby's mind crowed. Link grunted quietly and set the small body on his head. It clung to his hair with its small talons, eyes closed.

"Bring me with you, I promise I'll help, I'm a smart Yuli."

'Yuli. Nice name for a dragon. It reminds me of a princess.'

"Okay, young hylian, for my first act of kindness, I will tell you where to go. You see those two doors across that pool of magma?"

Link nodded. How could he not? The room was huge and empty and sweltering. There was a river of lava separating him from the doors, and there was no way across.

"It appears the bridge is out. It must have caught fire for the last time in that earth quake. But, it seems the smart humans have left some big jars of water so that you can make a cooled pumas platform for a few seconds without," The child dragon paused for effect, "bursting into flames. Just throw the jar into the magma. It should make the lava cool enough."

Link nodded, and felt Yuli sway a bit on his head, but she didn't complain. He ran the short distance to the pot of water, but stopped before he had thrown it. Which way?

Left. That's what Hurti had said. Left, Left, Right, Left. This must be what he meant. Link threw the jar of water into the magma towards the left. He jumped on it as soon as it looked stable, and could have screamed. Even if it was cooler that the magma, he could still feel it through his boot. He jumped to the other side, eyes widened as he stared at the now ever hot magma, the platform gone.

Yuli laughed, "Oh! How that is exciting. Well, no turning back now, kin! Lets hope your way of choice wasn't that bad."

He grunted in frustration, feeling a bit peeved that the hopeless baby dragon would doubt him.

He walked up to the door, well, giant hole in the wall covered by a huge stone in a groove. The stone had an emblem of fire on it. He looked at the other, that was on the other side of another river of magma. It had an emblem of a dragons head. 'This must be the way to Din the Fairy, and that must lead to the harvesting chambers. I wouldn't be able to go there without a suit of scale armor,' he thought, grunting as he pushed the boulder out of the way of the entrance. He stepped into the room and was immediately attacked buy a large centipede looking creature. It had huge pinchers protecting its eye and hard, impenetrable armor. It stood, guarding the next two doors.

Yuli's voice entered Link's mind, "Young kin, be careful, for the only weak point is the one that is hardest to get to."

Link nodded, and at the moment the creature spotted him. It raised up off the ground and clacked its teeth a few times before it started to wriggle its little boney centipede arms and make strange, spine chilling noises. It approached quickly, and Link barely dodged it's lunge. The air around its pinchers made a sickening whistling noise as it hit together. It screeched in rage and rose up again, barely letting Link regain his composure before it lunged again. Link finally got his sword out, seeking out this week point that Yuli had talked about.

'The hardest to get… I know!' He triumphed in his head. The eye. That was it.  
Link stood his ground this time, and the creature looked ecstatic when it lunged, thinking it would truly get a kill. The pea brained.. thing, didn't see what had hit him. Link's sword went right through it's eye, and it went limp.

Link smiled, and Yuli nodded approvingly, "That's the way to do it! Okay, which way do you choose now, kin?"

Link replayed what Hurti had said. 'Left, Left, Right, Left.'

Link walked up to the door on the left, doing the same sequence again. This time, when he pranced into the room, nothing awaited him. Just a chest. It was large and blue, with two torches beside it. Behind it were the same scenario, two doors.

Yuli's dragon child's voice sounded excited, "Look, kin! Treasure! I wonder what it is? Dubloons or maybe rupees? Maybe even fire! I'd love me some fire right about now! Or maybe it's a long lost treasure map!..."

Link stopped listening to her rambling and walked up to the chest, got down on his knees, and clicked the switch, popping the huge chest open and looking in. There stood something so rare, Link almost fainted. It was fireworks! These were such powerful weapons! Link's eyes glowed as he grabbed the tube and the extra fireworks.

Yuli's eyes sparkled, "Kin, I can light them when you want…!" She said, daydreaming. Obviously she liked the idea of destructive weapons.

Link straightened up and attatched the firework to his belt. He walked up to the doors, choosing right, as Hurti had commanded.

Once again, large stone was moved, but this time, it shut behind him, and of course, he couldn't push it back.

There was a great pool of magma in the center of the very, very open room. As Link approached, he heard a great rumble. And then, something rushed out of the magma, flinging drops of magma on Link, which Yuli shielded him from. Where did it go? Link looked up, and the sight he saw was almost indescribable. The best way to describe this boss was, well, a flying shark! It was red, and had webby wings, but other than that, it was just like a shark. It gave no time for Link to recover from the sight, for it swooped at him. Link dodged and tired to swipe at it with his sword, but no avail. It was no use. He sheathed his sword and grabbed for the fireworks. He stuffed one down the tube and got on his knees, Nodding for Yuli to light the string. She excitedly puffed a small bout of fire and it caught the string.

The shark dove for him again, but this time he was ready. Just like a few rooms before, he aimed for the weak point, the inside of the mouth, and right when the monster roared, the firework shot at the right moment. The stupid, giant creature unknowingly swallowed it. And it exploded in it's stomach. The creature was slain, and Link crossed the room to the left door. There was grass around it, untouched and untainted. He rolled the stone away and stepped into a pure heaven. And oasis in a desert. It was cool, and there was a beautiful pond in the middle, with vines and flowers and the whole nine yards. When Link approached, Yuli slid off his head and started to fly, her wounds healing.

There was a great flash of light before Din the Fairy appeared.

"Link! Yuli! I've been expecting you!" She was beautiful, her long red hair trailed down her back, and her red wings quivered with happiness.

"Link, I guess its about time someone from the real world knew whats going on. There is an evil rising. Its cutting off all the fairy's power. We can no longer do what we are here to do. I don't know as much as my sisters do, Link, but I do know this:

Dark times are approaching,

A new wave of terror will shake the age-old land of Hyrule.

A downfall of the fliers is almost inevitable.

Only one pair can save them."

She nodded gravely, reaching out to Yuli and holding her in her arms, petting her head.

"Link, find my sisters, they'll know what to do, just hurry. I don't know how much time we have left, I just know it's not much. Link, head to the Waterfalls. Nayru will know what to do."

And with that, she disappeared. A bright light enveloped Link and Yuli, and they were back in the entrance of the volcano, standing next to the ever-fainted Hurti, baffled and more confused then they had hoped for. Din really hadn't helped at all.


	3. Chapter 2: It's just too dry!

Hello! It's my next chapter, guys! I was actually considering dropping this because I give up easily and I didn't have a clue how to continue the plot I had set out before I started. But this morning before school I had one of those breakthrough things, and the guy who sits across from me in History helped me decide on what to do, even though it kind of hurt my heart when he made fun of me for writing a Legend of Zelda fanfiction. xD

Enjoy for now!

I don't own LoZ!

* * *

It was time to set out again. Hurti had been sent to the safety of Uli, who had healing as one of her thousands of talents. Link have, unfortunately, had the difficult task of lifting Hurti down the side of the mountain, which got hard at times, for Hurti was two times bigger than him. Link hummed a tune he had come up with himself as he carried, or dragged, Hurti down the mountain. Hurti was out cold, which made that difficult task of dragging him better without him complaining at every bump.

By the time they made it down to Uli's, it was dark, and a warm glow shown through the hut's grass walls from the fire inside, like all the others in the small villa. Yuli had been flying after Link, making impatient sounds with her snorts and every once in the while she had landed on Link's head and complained a bit, but that was fine, he had a thing about tolerating annoying people. It came naturally.

He rolled back the ragged brown curtain of Uli's hut and shuffled in with Hurti. Uli saw them and said nothing, just got up and wen't over to a little shelf made out of twigs and grass and grabbed a few things. Link set Hurti down near the fire on one of the multiple rugs covering the dirt floor and sat out of the way of Uli as she went to work, her knowing, old eyes flicking here and there was she spread various ointments on his leg.

"That idiot. He made it worse. Not only is the bone broken, but its out of place. He really does store nuts up where his brains should be. He's going to be out of commission for a while. When he wakes up there is going to be a bit of explaining to do," Uli said, grunting as she hoisted herself up off the ground and back over to her shabby shelf of medicine. She grabbed a few more things and a straight, expensive scale-metal bar and some twine. She got to work setting his leg.

Uli glanced up, looking at the little dragon perched on Link's head, "Well, I see you have a new companion, Link. What might this knew brats name be?"

Yuli snorted, glaring at the old woman, "Yuli."

Uli cackled, sounding like an old witch, "Why, little feisty there, twin! We seem to have almost the same name. What a strange coincidence. So, my little mute, what did Din say? Or did you chicken out?"

Link was silent, and Yuli turned from looking at Link to Uli, "She said she doesn't know, and said to go see Nayru."

Uli nodded, "Understandable. Nayru is the smarter of the sisters. Well, best be gittin' on your way, then, we don't want Hyrule to go into turmoil whilst you sit on your lazy mute, young butt doing nothing but putting your tail between your legs. Now git! And don't come back until you see Nayru."

Uli went back to her business, totally ignoring the pestered snorts coming from Yuli. Link sighed and got up before he started out the curtained doorway. He set out towards the ever-dieing forest surrounding the volcano. As he started in, he noticed how dead and dry everything was. The remaining grass was dead and brown. It crunched under his feet loudly as he trudged through the forest.

The nuts that had fallen along with the leaves in the fall were dry and dead, too. Some had already blackened with age. He touched the bark of a tree as he passed, and it was so dry it crackled and fell off on his touch.

Yuli's eyes widened the further into the large forest they got.

"I better not sneeze," She said, and tried to chuckled to ge tit off her chest, but it didn't really work.

The forest was just too eerie for Link's taste. Every sound echoed and sounded louder than it should be. Off in the distance he could hear an owl hooting at the approach of night, and even further there was a wolf, howling in eerie silence. But coming from north there was the faintest roaring of a dragon, or maybe a few. They sounded a bit aggressive. Down south there was the hustle and bustle of a closing market in Castle Town, but Link, however sensitive his ears may be, couldn't hear that.

Link stopped and stretched, yawning loudly. Yuli plopped down on the ground, the dirt making little clouds around her, "Sleep time, eh, kin?"

Link nodded, propping up on a very uncomfortable tree and leaning his head back, so tired he could care less about comfort. Yuli, being lap sized, crawled into his lap and almost immediately started to snore.

Right before Link drifted off, he heard the crack of an explosion from the volcano, it shook the ground before Link was too tired to listen anymore.

* * *

Smoke.

Link woke to a terrible smell entering his nose and Yuli franticly nudging him, trying to wake him up for something.

He opened his eyes and straightened up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Yuli was trying to bother him about something he could probably care less about.

Probably.

Finally, Yuli's voice broke into his mind, having been kept out by a barrier of sleep, "FIRE Link, FIRE!"

Link shot up, looking to the sky and seeing smoke. There was a glow rushing forward very quickly, like a bull on charge. It was coming for Link, and all he could do was turn and run for his life, following Yuli as she tried to fly in front of him, guiding him.

No matter how fast he had run, it seemed that the fire only gained. Somewhere in the back of him mind a dark whisp coaxed his good judgement: 'Give up,' it said, 'give in. You'll never make it.'

Link shook it off, trying to move his still sleeping legs faster.

Yuli was flying high now, trying to navigate both herself and Link through the trees towards the lake, but there was some difficulty.

It was close now, Lin could feel it lapping at his heels! It was almost over for him.

But he saw it, the ending of the forest. If he could get into Lake Hylia's water, he would be safe while the fire passed, but as he ran out, the worst sight stunned him.

There was no Lake Hylia, or a waterfall flowing down gracefully from the top of the cliff.

Yuli guided him franticly through the dry space, trying to get to the cliffs, where a hole met them from where the waterfall had formed. Link hesitated only a moment before Yuli pushed him in.

Where they were? Behind the waterfall in the passes that would be filled with little waterfalls and rivers, if it weren't for the lack of water.

Where was the waterfall? The water? Where was the temple? Nayru?

Link shook his head before the fire got closer, and camped out, hoping that the fire wouldn't have a mind of it's own and start climbing into the rock cave like it was a monster. Luckily it didn't and Link and Yuli were safe, waiting for the raging angry fire to die. He held her in his lap and stroked her head nervously, humming the tune he had been taught by his father.

'Epona's song…' Link thought before getting some real, well needed sleep.

* * *

Well, next chapter has already been planned out. I'll start typing on it either tomorrow or next week, because I have spring break and no life.

Basically I live to fufill the needs of my tiny number of readers, and earn money for food so I can live so I can live epically and eventually rule the world, but thats a whole different story.

Until the next chapter!

-Elfy


End file.
